The Ones Alone
by Dead of Mace
Summary: No one except Nick and Luke, (Clem will come along later in the story and Carlos and Sarah) everyone else never made it to Carver's camp before, how long will they survive together? Nuke. Rated T for swearing, use of alcohol, violence
1. Nick you asshole

Luke's POV

I wipe my sweaty temple, right now I was moving giant dirty bags of soil to the greenhouse, I sigh and start going down the concrete stairs, and went to the yard, scanning the concrete floor I find no more bags and sighed of relief. _Thank god._ i turn to the rusty red gate to see Nick wiping his hat off from dirt, it feels like a week since I've seen him, I run to him and wrap my dirty arms around him and he chuckled under his breath and hugged back.

"Heya," I greeted cheerfully releasing him from my arms.

"I never thought I'd say this but... I missed you," Nick joked, I punch him in his shoulder.

"You asshole." Nick rolled his icy blue eyes and folded his arms.

"Says the gay bastard who hugged me," Nick smirked.

"Psh, if I were gay then I'd find Pewdiepie and hug him."

"And then Marzia would kill you," he muttered happily. I rolled my eyes.

"You are such an asshole," I muttered. Nick grinned and poked my chest.

"You, you are an asshole, yes you are," Nick said in a puppy voice, I give him a 'what the fuck' face and punch his shoulder.

"Alright, well I'm gonna sleep, you wanna share a bed?" Nick smirked I rolled my eyes and started walking out the rusty gate.

"Well do you?" Nick hollered.

"Fuck you!" I hollered back sarcastically.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nick hollered and my face felt red and walked off to the stock room and sat on one of the wooden crates and sighed tiredly,_ god today has been the worst_. I still have a shit ton of work to do, stock magazines, hammer some wood to the wall, ugh, I get up and rush to the ammo room

A/N: short first chapter, but hey, better than no chapter, right? Anyways review, I already know how this story will end how does it in? Keep up to find out


	2. Runaways and New People

6 months later...

Nick and I raced out of the woods in front of Carver's camp, we had escaped, we stop and gasp for air, Nicks icy blue eyes closes for a couple of seconds.

"Alright... So that went well," Nick commented and I nodded happily.

"Come on, let's find shelter," I said and Nick nodded and we started walking and we approached some more woods, we walked through them, seeing the sky slowly darken pass the old large oak trees and Nick yawned.

"AHHH!" A scream, sounded like a girl, Nick and I exchange glances and we run towards the scream, seeing a dirty golden retriever bitting a girls arm, Nick yanked the dog by the collar and threw it into wooden spikes, his focus quickly turned to the girl, she was adorable, two pigtails of curly brown hair with a violet colored baseball cap on the pigtails, dark skin, button nose, large dark yellow orbs, dark purple shirt on a white and grey stripped long sleeve shirt, dark green pants, combat boots, and blood streaming from her arm, Nick put pressure on the girls wound and she yelped in pain.

"We gotta get out of here," I quickly said, Nick nodded and awkwardly picked the girl up, we ran, minutes later we approach a decent sized cabin, Nick ran up the stairs and I opened the screen wooden door and set her on the wooden island.

"Search the place for medical-," Nick said but was cut off by a hispanic man, he had dark black thick curly hair, plaid shirt, blue jeans and his clothes was bloody (old blood) and dirty, and had a nine millimeter pistol in his right hand that was pointed at the wooden floor tiles.

"Lurker bite?" The hispanic man asked.

"Dog bite," Nick confirmed. The man looked at Clementine and frowned.

"Go in the living room, I'll patch her up, don't speak to my daughter." We both nodded and went into the livingroom and sat on a green three seated sofa with the wooden coffee table in front of it, it had a few blood stains on it.

30 minutes later...

The unconfirmed named girl came out of the kitchen quietly, holding her arm, as well as the man.

"You okay kid?" I asked.

"Clementine, and yes, thank you, thank you Carlos," she said and the man nodded. I memorized both of their names.

"Nick," he introduced himself.

"Luke." The two nodded.

"Sarah! Come meet the new people sweetie!" Carlos hollered and a girl came down the splintered stairs, she had red large glasses, blue jacket, black short curly hair, darkish skin, and blue jeans.

"Hi..." Sarah said timidly, her voice was a bit squeaky but she was adorable.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Luke, this is Nick." Sarah smiled shyly and eyed Clementine and waved at her, Clementine waved back. Nick motioned me to go outside with him.

"We'll be back," I mumbled, Carlos nodded indicating that he heard me, we stepped onto the porch from the screen door and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Carvers gonna be looking for us...," Nick replied sadly.

"He won't find us, if he does _he will not live_." I reassured. Nick smiled.

"Thanks Luke..." Nick said, I bit my lip and Clementine came out from the screen door.

"Heya Clem," I said after releasing my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Carlos is making oatmeal," Clementine stated and we smiled.

"Let's go eat," Nick said, I nodded in agreement and we went inside.


	3. scares, moonlighting, sickness

Lukes POV

After the small bowls of blueberry oatmeal Carlos gave all three of us a room, the room I stayed in was dark and only brighten by few tanned wax candles, they didn't have a scent either. I sat on the white blue bedding bed, elbows on my knees and face in my hands. I sighed and heard three knocks on my door.

"It's opened!" I hollered and Nick opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind himself. I release my head from my hands and look up into his icy blue eyes. Nick smiled a little and sat next to me.

"Kinda still worried about Carver..." Nick mumbled. I frowned and placed my arm around his shoulder and gave him a side hug.

"Don't worry okay?" I whispered comfortingly. Nick smiled a bit and pecked my cheek hesitantly, I raised my brow.

"Nick... Uh..." I mumbled awkwardly as my cheeks burned a bright red. Nick awkwardly bit his lip, got up and left my room. I silently giggle and my skin returned to normal color, this is going to be a long chase.

Later that night...

I woke up to my shoulder shaking slightly.

"Luke, wake up," a voice said sounded deep and sleepy, who was that? Nick?

"Wake up man, come the fuck on," and with that I open my eyes finding Nick, I search for a nearby window and it was still dark.

"Wah... What time is it?" I asked with my voice thick.

"Three o'clock," Nick replied. I rub my left eye.

"Y'know, _normal_ people sleep at this time right?" Nick rolled his gorgeous eyes and took my left hand and pulled me out of bed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Shut up and follow me," Nick ordered and started walking out of the room, I sighed and followed him, shivering slightly as the air was a bit cold, he entered the kitchen and went outside the screen door and set his hands on the wooden bars of the porch and squinted his icy blue eyes and pointed to a small barely visible light.

"Think that's_ him_?" Nick asked. I squinted a bit and saw a bit more of the fading light.

"Yeah... We leave in the morning," I stated and Nick nodded. I feel his fingers slowly lace onto mine looked up at the bright glowy stars, the full bright moon planted in the middle of all the stars, it was quite pretty, the trees darkened the sky a bit more making the stars and moon look more bright and beautiful. Nicks eyes brightened and our fingers grew tighter, we glanced at eachother with a smile, a bright smile, his smile made me feel that the worlds not over, that there _is _hope, we leaned into eachother and our foreheads touched, both of our eyes closed, our fingers unlaced and he placed his arm around the back of my neck, i wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled our lips together, he tasted sweet, like liquorish bubble gum, i moved my right hand to his cold cheek and caressed his cheek slowly, we pulled away from eachother, no embarrassment, no red cheeks, we were happy, our fingers laced again and we continued looking at the moon and stars.

* * *

><p>i woke up to being wrapped in Nick's slightly muscular arms, I smile and carefully release myself from them, I yawned and lightly shook his shoulder, he opened his now dull eyes, he yawned and grabbed his throat and winced.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Throat hurts," Nick croaked. I felt his cheek and it was feverishly warm, I frown and lifted his hat a little and kiss his tanned forehead, he was definitely running a fever. I look at the night stand and grab a flash light.

"Open," i said, Nick smirked, I rolled my eyes with a smile and he opened his mouth, I turned the blue plastic flashlight and shine it down his throat and it looked a bit red and swollen, I frowned and turned the flashlight off and he closed his mouth.

"Yeah... You're sick," I said sadly.

"No shit," he croaked and I opened the drawer of the wooden nightstand and grabbed a plastic bottle of water, unscrewed the white cap and gave him the bottle of water, he chugged it and gave a small grateful smile. I gently caress his cheek and peck his lips. Nick smiled a little more and laced pur fingers together, I laid next to him and he placed his head into my side, I unlace our fingers and wrap my arm around him, his breath was warm and sickish, I held him a bit tighter, he smiled a bit more and closed his dull blueish grey eyes, he fell asleep.


End file.
